Feudal Land Reform Act: 1784
The Feudal Land Reform Act: 1784 – 8 Cel. I c.1 Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:- 1ai) The Great Land Reform Act: 1772 is hereby repealed in its entirety. 1bi) The feudal system requires a rationalisation and therefore this bill has been introduced 1ci) All titles of nobility are hereby repealed. 2ai) The Kingdom of Pyrus shall be divided into provinces which shall be sold to those who wish to purchase them. (See Appendix 1 for values). 2aii) Foreign people may only purchase land with the express permission of the King. They must abide by the laws of Pyrus. 2bi) All the lands presently held shall be surrendered in return for their cash value or part exchanged for new lands. 2ci) All mining and mineral rights remain in the hands of the State. 3ai) These provinces shall be given titles which shall permit the owner to attend the Council of Nobles. 3aii) The title for one province shall be Baron. 3bi) Should a corporation or group purchase lands they may be represented upon the Council of Nobles by a Lord Alderman appointed by the King. 3bii) If an infant or child should gain a province a Lord Alderman shall be appointed until the child comes of age (16 years) in the same manner as Article 3bi). 3ci) A noble may purchase or own more than one province. 3cii) If a noble owns more than one province they will be given a suitable title by the King. 3ciii) The provinces of a noble who owns more than one province must be let to tenants who will take the title of Baron. 4ai) The landed nobles will form an estate based on the title he has purchased. 4aii) Tenants as well will form an estate based on the title he holds. 5ai) All nobles holding titled lands must make a will so that their estate can be properly disposed of on their death. 5bi) All wills shall be witnessed and discharged by the Lord Attorney who has responsibility for estates and wills. 6a) Feudal revenues in Baronies shall be divided as follows: 6ai) 30% to the State. 6aii) 10% to the Church. 6aiii) 10% for general expenses. 6b) Feudal revenues to higher nobility will be divided in the same way, however their Barons shall pay them 20% of their income. 7ai) With the repeal of The Great Land Reform Act: 1772 settlement tax reverts to the preserve of the State. 7bi) The State and Royal treasuries are separate. 7bii) The monarch will receive fifty percent of all duties on Tea and Coffee.Repealed by 11 Cel. I c. 3 Appendix 1: Passed Mr Masony Cantolgard – First Minister For and on behalf of the Council of Ministers Passed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus For and on behalf of the Council of Nobles Signed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus Footnotes Category:Statute